1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in wireless Internet and communication technology, the use of mobile electronic appliances that operate using a battery instead of an external power supply has become common. Among these devices, mobile computers are compact and easy to carry, and thus, are widely used for work or personal purposes at fixed locations or while traveling. Consequently, mobile computers may include a battery pack as a power source. A battery pack may include a plurality of secondary batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged to provide a sufficient power output.
With the growth in the market of mobile electronic appliances, demand for batteries that are suitable for running mobile electronic appliances is increasing, and flexibility of the appliances in regard to use, movement, and storage of the mobile electronic appliances and durability thereof against impacts, are also in increasing demand. Accordingly, demand for batteries that allow for such flexibility in appliances is also increasing.